<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every single day of forever by Lire_Casander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647579">every single day of forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander'>Lire_Casander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Shooting, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liz moves with his family to Roswell, she expected for it to be full of rumors about aliens. She never expected to encounter vampires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event, there will always be an us (in every world in every story)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every single day of forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/gifts">Profitina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://alterarnm.tumblr.com/">Time After Time Event</a> over a Tumblr, <b>Day 6: Book fusions</b>.</p><p>Prompt given by <a href="https://alsoprofitina.tumblr.com/">alsoprofitina</a>: <b>Twilight AU + Echo</b></p><p>Title from <i>Eclipse</i> by Stephanie Meyer. Beta'ed by <a href="https://mansikkaomenabanaani.tumblr.com/">mansikkaomenabanaani</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first impression Liz has out of Roswell is that the town is haunted. Maybe it is the legends going around about the alien crash so many years ago, or maybe it is the weird warmth that turns into freezing cold from one day to another without warning. </p><p>Whatever it is, Liz doesn’t like it. She puts on a brave face for her fatherʼs sake, and she works around the clock for days in endless shifts at the Crashdown Café until school starts again in a few weeks. She knows she will have to endure hard times from now on, she’s been there when her father had sat her down and had talked about responsibility and being mature. She’s been there for the whole pep talk about being a family, about how no one is left behind in a family. </p><p>She was there when his father broke that promise and brought her and her older sister Rosa all the way from Chicago to Roswell escaping from her motherʼs ghost, trapped in an asylum. </p><p>So much for not leaving anyone behind. </p><p>Liz knows, objectively, that her mother is better inside that institution than in any other place. Liz knows that her mother will recover from her illness sooner if she’s treated correctly, and she knows neither her father nor her daughters are prepared to take care of her sickness. That doesn’t make her feel better at night when she tries to sleep and her motherʼs cries visit her before she can even sleep a wink. </p><p>“You should live a little, Liz,” Rosa tells her one day, three weeks after setting down in the middle of the desert. “This nonsense about only working and working will get to you.” </p><p>Liz huffs as she wipes a cloth over the counter. The café is still mostly quiet in the eerie hours of the morning, when itʼs still too early for anyone to be demanding watered down coffee. “Not everyone can afford missing her shifts, Rosa,” she retaliates sternly. </p><p>“You will get that scholarship,” Rosa tells her in a mock-whisper. “I just donʼt understand why you want to go back to Chicago.” </p><p>Liz is about to retaliate, her temper getting the best of her, when the glass door opens and a really pale figure enters. She blinks and steals a glance at her sister. </p><p>“Who enters a café even before dawn?” Rosa asks the new customer as she grabs her backpack before looking at Liz once again. “If you get tired of being Perfect Liz, you can always come find Maria and me by the town bridge.” </p><p>Liz dismisses her with a wave of her hand and turns to the customer. When she faces him, she notices heʼs a boy around her age, wearing a too-large long-sleeved t-shirt and a baseball cap covering his way too pale skin. She smiles softly at the way his eyes seem to shrink in his face, looking like heʼs too tired to even open his mouth. </p><p>“Coffee?” she asks politely, placing a mug in front of him and pouring some in it without waiting for a reply. “Long night?” </p><p>“Long year,” he replies with a grimace. “Thanks.” </p><p>She nods her head, the antennae she’s forced to wear as part of her uniform shaking as she moves, and busies herself with other chores as he sips his coffee and drops a few bills on the counter before exiting the café just as other customers begin to stop by. Liz doesn’t miss his retreating back, and she wonders about his story — about the reasons why a boy so young looks so pale and exhausted, about why someone like him wouldn’t even talk to her — but she doesn’t have time to dwell in her own questions before the space is filled with loud voices and stranger demands, and she has to push him to the back of her mind.</p>
<hr/><p>“Heʼs Max Evans,” Rosa stage-whispers behind Liz the afternoon before school starts. Liz jumps and shoots her sister a glare that meets Rosaʼs unfazed glance. “The boy youʼve been pining for. Max Evans.” </p><p>Liz rolls her eyes. It’s not as though Rosaʼs sharing new information with her — Liz has already done her homework and she knows some things about Max Evans herself, mainly that heʼs her age, he has a sister named Isobel and his cousin Michael is some sort of genius. </p><p>“I havenʼt been <i>pining</i> for anyone, Rosa.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” her sister shrugs with a mischievous glint in her eye. “But just in case, you know, I wanted to tell you that heʼll be in your class. Apparently heʼs graduating with his twin sister and his cousin.” </p><p>“You know an awful lot about him,” Liz jabs back. “Are you sure you donʼt like him yourself?” </p><p>“Jealous, are we?” Rosa laughs heartily and shakes her head. “Iʼve seen how you look at him, Elizabeth, so Iʼve done some research.” </p><p>“Meaning youʼve pestered Maria with your questions.” </p><p>“Could be,” Rosa says, picking one cookie from the jar on the counter and biting it. “Heʼs been here for three years already. Neither of them are known for being overly friendly, and the sister has a reputation of a cold-hearted bitch.” </p><p>“I take it Maria has had more than one fight with her?” </p><p>Rosa rolls her eyes. “Believe what you want, little Liz. But that Max Evans is not for you. You can do much, much better.” </p><p>“Oh, shut it,” Liz swats her sisterʼs hand off the cookie jar. “Get ready for your shift, Rosa.” </p><p>“Yes, maʼam,” Rosa mocks her. But she turns around and disappears through the back door of the café, the one that leads to the staircase up to their apartment. When his father dragged them both to New Mexico and accepted a job as a cook for an alien-themed café, heʼd also signed a lease on the two-bedroom apartment above the café. Liz doesn’t like living over a running cafeteria, but she enjoys the private access to the rooftop where she can go whenever she feels like being alone with her thoughts. </p><p>“Rush it! This will be packed in less than fifteen minutes!” she calls after her sister. It’s a Sunday, and in the few weeks theyʼve been living here she’s learned that rush hour is always after church time. They have a few minutes yet for it to become busy enough to keep them working nonstop for hours, but sheʼd love it if her sister were on time for once. </p><p>People begin to drop by in waves after church time is over. Liz flits from one table to another, pouring coffee and serving fries as a side dish to children who look bored enough after nearly an hour of staying still and quiet. She keeps checking the door, waiting for someone else to enter, even if she’s not willing to admit it to herself. There’s a sudden drizzle outside that forces more people to find shelter inside the café, mingling locals with tourists who have been wandering around town waiting for the UFO Emporium to open on a Sunday. Rosa shoots her a glance when a couple dressed in matching t-shirts reading <i>aliens will set you free</i> walk through the door. Theyʼve quickly got used to tourists demanding weird facts alongside their orders, and Liz has learned fast some facts about the crash back in 1947 in order to keep them happy and eating and drinking. </p><p>“Hey, Liz,” she hears as she approaches the couple thatʼs sitting down in one of her tables. When she turns around, she sees Max Evans, dressed in his usual oversized t-shirt and sporting a new baseball cap — not that she’s been paying attention to him — sitting at the bar with his sister Isobel at his right and his cousin — Michael <i>something</i> — at his left. </p><p>“Hello,” she blushes as she greets back. She hadnʼt noticed him entering the café, and she hadnʼt realized that he knew her name. But she can’t dwell on that for long, because his sisterʼs looking at her like she wants to slice Liz in half, and the tourist couple is becoming restless in their seats while trying to catch her attention. </p><p>As she walks away, she swears she can hear Isobel Evans whispering, “Max, donʼt you even <i>think</i> about it,” but Liz doesn’t know what she’s talking about and given the glare she’s received, Liz doesn’t really <i>want</i> to know. </p><p>When she has a second to breathe, she realizes that Max Evans and his family are nowhere to be found.</p>
<hr/><p>Being paired up with Max Evans in Literature is a gift to her. Liz has never been good at understanding the nuances of English Romance writers, but he knows a lot about them — to the point where she thinks he might feel more comfortable living with a bunch of old dead poets than with the humanity heʼs currently sharing this Earth with. Liz enjoys every moment they have together, working on their reports on one poet or another, but she gets frustrated that they only get to work at school. Every time she’s suggested theyʼd go somewhere else — the library, the Crashdown, his house or her apartment — heʼs found an excuse. There’s only so much they can do at school during the hours itʼs effectively open, and she needs more. </p><p>It scares her to think that maybe there’s something else pushing her to want to spend time with Max Evans. </p><p>She’s walking through the hallway from her History class to her locker with Maria, whoʼs become a good friend of hers these past weeks, when she sees Max talking to his cousin. She sighs. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Liz?” Maria asks, nudging her when she stops walking. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to Michael Guerin,” she mutters. </p><p>“Cʼmon, Liz, heʼs not that bad,” Alex quips in from behind them. Liz turns and shoots him a glare that he brushes off easily. </p><p>Alex Manes has quickly become one of her best friends, ever since she started high school in Roswell. Maria had introduced them, and theyʼd hit it off spectacularly. They shared a penchant for sci-fi movies and a love for music, and along with Maria they all shared the same taste in men, making it so much fun to rank the guys around the school. </p><p>“You say that because he hasnʼt ruined your chances at getting the highest score in Chem.” </p><p>“He hasnʼt ruined anything,” Alex dismisses her with a wave of his hand. “That one experiment was ruined. You have enough time to fix it.” </p><p>“You say that because you want to get in his pants,” Maria sing-songs, and Liz laughs at Alex’s attempt at covering his spreading blush. </p><p>“Oh,” he retaliates, not missing a beat despite his evident discomfort. “I could let him ruin <i>me</i> any time.” </p><p>“Ew, gross!” both Liz and Maria exclaim. Alex only laughs louder. </p><p>“As if you hadnʼt thought the same about Max,” Alex points out, leading them toward their lockers, which happen to be next to one another. “Or Isobel,” he finishes, earning himself a flying pen thrown by Maria. </p><p>Their voices must carry through the hallway, for both Max and Michael turn their heads and stare right at them. Liz can feel herself blushing under Max’s scrutiny, but she holds his gaze steadily, taking in his appearance today — again a long-sleeved t-shirt, again a baseball cap. He’s paler than she’s ever seen him. Before she can wave him hello, he turns and disappears around the corner, followed closely by Michael. </p><p>“What’s wrong with them?” she questions out loud, not really expecting any answer. </p><p>“Theyʼre weird like that,” Maria shrugs. “They miss class a lot because of some illness that runs in their family, it seems. I donʼt understand how they pass their tests when they only attend, like, a third of the classes.” </p><p>“That’s because Michael’s a genius,” Alex quips in, closing his locker and leaning against it. “I bet he helps both Max and Isobel with their lessons.”</p><p>“They all live together in that big house in the outskirts of Roswell,” Maria continues. “Rumor has it that the windows are all closed and locked with lumbers so the sun doesn’t enter.” </p><p>“Are they scared of the sun?” Liz asks, and she cringes at her own stupidity. </p><p>“That’s what everyone believes,” Alex shrugs as well. “I think they have some illness related to the light. Maybe theyʼre allergic to it.” </p><p>“They look really pale all the time.” </p><p>“Albinos, Iʼm telling you,” Alex insists. “That would explain why they don’t come to any field trips and why they don’t go out when itʼs sunny.” </p><p>“Or why they don’t want anyone to go to their house,” Liz nods. “It makes sense.” </p><p>“Of course!” </p><p>Liz smiles at her friends and she hooks her arm with Alex’s before walking along with Maria to the bleachers for lunch.</p>
<hr/><p>All she feels is pain. A searing pain that courses through her body, starting at her belly and spreading fast. She wishes she had enough strength to lift a hand and press it onto the wounds she can feel gaping on her abdomen, but it feels like she can’t even breathe properly. </p><p>“Liz, Liz, stay with me,” she hears, but itʼs a sound so distant that she doesn’t even think itʼs directed at her even though whoeverʼs talking is saying her name like a prayer. “Dammit, Liz, stay awake!” </p><p>There’s a second voice joining the noise, “What the hell are you doing, Max? Have you lost your mind?” </p><p>“I have to save her!” </p><p>She opens her eyes, just a slit as her eyelids feel heavy, and she watches through her lashes as Max Evans leans in closer to her, unfocused in his proximity, one hand caressing her cheek and the other placed low on her body. “What’s going on?” she wants to say, but her words come out slurred and hasty. </p><p>“Donʼt try to talk, Liz,” he commands softly. “Iʼve got you.” </p><p>She tries to nod, not sure if the movement had gone through from her brain to her neck, and closes her eyes. She feels a sudden warmth spreading as fast as the pain, eating it up, and finally gives in to unconsciousness. </p><p>When she comes to, she’s lying on the floor in the back room at the Crashdown. She blinks, patting her body from the chest down, making sure there isn’t any injury. She doesn’t remember whatʼs happened, but she feels as though she’s been run over by a bus. She’s not alone, she realizes when she looks up, for her father and Rosa are looking at her from the height of their standing stance. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” her sister asks as her father simply wipes at his eyes. </p><p>“What’s happened?” she says, sitting up and wincing when pain flares up through her left side. When she looks down, she sees a red stain in her otherwise green uniform, blooming like a carnation. </p><p>“Donʼt you remember it?” her father finally intervenes, hands shaking as he tries to hide them behind his back. </p><p>She shakes her head. </p><p>“There was a shooting,” Rosa explains. Both of them are still standing at a distance from Liz, and thatʼs making her feel queasy. “Some tourists were fighting about aliens and one had a gun. You were in the middle of it and—” </p><p>“I was serving a table,” Liz whispers, her memory coming back slowly. “I had just talked to Max and Michael, they were sitting at their usual booth but they had run out of hot sauce and I was about to fetch them some and—I donʼt remember anything else.” </p><p>“I swear, those boys will end up with an ulcer, they put hot sauce on <i>everything</i>,” her father complains. Liz wants to quip in and say something witty, but her throat is parched and dry after saying so many words. </p><p>“You got caught in the shooting. Max Evans dragged you here, and he said you hadnʼt been hit, but your uniform—” Rosa gestures vaguely at her body, the red stains standing out in the pale green of her clothes. </p><p>She finally lifts a hand and touches the stains, not feeling anything different underneath her fingertips. She frowns when her index gets caught in a hole in the uniform — a perfectly rounded bullet hole that doesn’t have a matching burn on her skin. </p><p>“Max said you had hot sauce in your hand and that it might have spilled when you fell,” her father says then. </p><p>Liz nods at their words, not wanting to worry them. But even if she has no recollection of the actual shooting, she remembers clearly that she didn’t have any bottles of Tabasco in her hands at any time today. And her science-built brain tells her that the stains arenʼt sauce. Theyʼre blood. </p><p>She accepts her fatherʼs help to get up and dusts off her skirt, taking mental notes of her state of body and mind. She needs to talk to Maria and Alex, let them know she’s fine. </p><p>And after that, she really needs to talk to Max Evans.</p>
<hr/><p>Theyʼre aliens. Theyʼre vampires. Theyʼre alien vampires, or maybe vampires aliens, she’s not sure — although apparently they were aliens before turning into vampires, so technically they are alien vampires. </p><p>Theyʼre freaks of nature. </p><p>And she’s in love with one of them. </p><p>Liz has been trying to find out what happened that afternoon at the Crashdown, when sheʼd been shot but had no remnants of injuries or residual pain related to it. She’s tracked Max down, tired him with questions he refused to answer. She’s invited him to the movies as an attempt to crack more information out of him, and she’s found herself in a series of double and triple dates with Maria and Alex, Isobel and Michael, in her quest to find out the truth. </p><p>And finally, on a rainy day in April, several weeks after the shooting, when everyone had forgotten about it, the three of them had been invited to the Evans-Guerin household to play baseball. </p><p>Liz knew she should have refused. After all, she had next to zero knowledge about the sport; but Maria has insisted, telling them that her psychic powers have told her that they were in for a big and pleasant surprise, and even Alex has been convinced. Liz has had no other option but to agree. </p><p>Thatʼs how theyʼve found themselves playing in the pouring rain, getting soaked to the bone as she gets to observe Max Evans running through the field in their backyard, Isobel Evans looking bored as she hits the ball, and Michael Guerin trying and failing to make a home run. And it hits her, all of a sudden, square in her chest as she manages to add two and two. </p><p>She’s been observing them. She’s learned that they didn’t really eat anything at the café, but they always ordered hot sauce whenever they actually munch on their fries. She’s learned that they were faster than anyone else, stronger than anyone else, but they managed to keep that knowledge under wraps, only available to someone who would be willing to spend an insane amount of time investigating them. She’s learned that they never, <i>ever</i>, go out when itʼs too sunny, and that they never share their mealtime with anyone else in the school canteen. </p><p>Theyʼre vampires, but knowing they are also aliens is a blow. </p><p>Liz hasnʼt known for sure until that morning at the baseball field. One second she’s getting ready to hit the ball, and the next she’s being dragged somewhere similar to the desert she so despises — but this place is blurred around the edges and she can only see Isobel Evans in it. </p><p>“Where are we?” she demands, confused. </p><p>“Leave my brother alone,” Isobel instructs her. “Forget youʼve ever been interested in him. Forget youʼve ever met him. You’re ruining everything.” </p><p>Liz feels a pull in her soul, a willingness to do as she’s told, but her own stubbornness is stronger. She shakes her head. “I donʼt understand whatʼs going on, but Iʼm not going anywhere.” </p><p>Isobel tries again, pushing against Lizʼs defenses, but Liz manages to stop her. “Quit it, Isobel. I said Iʼm not going anywhere.” </p><p>For a moment, Isobel remains silent, but she doesn’t let go of Lizʼs consciousness. In the end, she says, marveled, “You really love him. You love him enough to not care about his nature or his origins. You love him enough to stay.” </p><p>Liz doesn’t remember much after that, and thatʼs how she finds herself in her room, the moon high up in the sky, and no memory of the rest of the day. She hears a pebble hitting her window, and she goes to open it, only to find Max at the other side. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she demands, tired enough of their antics and their lies. She just wants answers, because she’s actually fallen for him sometime between their flying fries wars and their not-so-subtle dates, and she knows Maria and Alex have the same doubts, the same questions. </p><p>The Evans twins and Michael Guerin owe them an explanation. </p><p>And she gets hers, learning that Michael is with Alex and Isobel is with Maria right now, at the same time as Max is talking to her while she’s lying in her bed under the covers and heʼs sitting on top of them. She learns that they came to Earth in the crash back in 1947, and that they were dying when Sanders found them. She blinks at the mention of the junkyard owner, but Max assures her heʼs harmless — just a vampire who wanted to do good with his endless time. He saved them all, turning them, and theyʼve been living in halves ever since — they donʼt drink human blood, instead using animals for that matter, and they canʼt go out in the blazing sun because they glow in the dark. She represses a snicker as the image of human-size glow-worm dolls come to her mind. </p><p>“I had to save you,” Max explains softly, one hand curled in one of her dark locks. “Liz, I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist.”</p><p>Liz learns then that Isobel can swipe peopleʼs memories, making them forget about things, so no one would notice that they never aged over seventeen. She also learns that Michael can move things with his mind, which helps them whenever they have to save reckless girls from being killed. And she learns that Max can heal, leaving a colorful handprint that she’s seen on her skin for days on end after the shooting. </p><p>Theyʼre aliens. Theyʼre vampires. But they mean no harm. And she’s in love with one of them. </p><p>“And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,” Max finishes his tale, making sure Liz understands that her love isnʼt unrequited. </p><p>She kisses him then, because she’s fearless and she has to assure him that she’s, in fact, in love with him too.</p>
<hr/><p>When itʼs time for graduation, their lives have been turned upside down enough times that Liz doesn’t think she can make another lie up. Rosa is on their case most of the time, and she doesn’t know how to hide the truth from her sister any longer. Liz hates to blame Rosaʼs doubts on her sisterʼs drug addiction, the substances forcing her reality to be slurred and distorted. </p><p>Liz knows that Rosa isn’t seeing things, and she talks to Maria every day about their shared secret, about the perfect moment to tell Rosa, when the accident happens. </p><p>It shouldn’t have been that big, in hindsight, if it hadnʼt been a Mexican girl driving the crashed car. It shouldn’t have even made the news. But it was Rosa driving the car under the influence of probably more drugs than her body could stand, and there were two white girls with her. All three of them died on impact. </p><p>Lizʼs life changes forever. </p><p>Her father mourns in his own way, and he tells Liz that heʼs going back to Chicago, to be closer to her mother. He understands that Liz might want to mourn in her own way or maybe she wants to go on with her life by attending college. Liz tells him that she’s taking a sabbatical and that she will go to college once she’s done crying for her sister. </p><p>The truth is that she can’t stand living in a world with so much hatred. The bigotry running deep in Roswell has taken its toll on them — hate crimes committed against the café drive her crazy, and she needs put. </p><p>So she watches as her father waves goodbye when she jumps into her car and drives away, the lie burning hot on her tongue. She doesn’t turn right at the intersection, foregoing her need to get away, and she finds herself driving into the Evans-Guerin household. Max is waiting for her outside the building, grim and serious as he always is, flanked by Isobel and Michael. A few steps behind them, Liz can see both Alex and Maria waiting as well, looking straight ahead, but Liz can make out tear streaks in Maria’s cheek, and Alex’s eyes seem guarded even in the distance. After she’s parked and jumped out of the car, she notices that Michael’s hand is poorly bandaged and Alex’s throat is slightly bruised.</p><p>Liz learns that day that vampires may not bleed out, but their bones break just the same.</p><p>Max welcomes her in his arms, a warm hug that turns iridescent when he steps into the shy sun shining down on them. She sighs against his chest, hoping she’d feel the heartbeat underneath the almost translucent skin. She feels home now, held in his arms for all eternity. </p><p>“Welcome home, Liz,” he whispers against her hair, hugging her closer.</p><p>And she believes him, with the fierce understanding that her life, now that she’s chosen this forever for herself, is going to be different from now on — and maybe there will be pain, and maybe there will be disappointment, but she will never have to worry about losing someone else. She’s already lost her mother to madness, her sister to drugs and her father to misery. She’s not losing anyone else, ever again.</p><p>The transition is quick, but the downfall is hard. The three of them go through phases of withdrawal and phases of high drives, but in the end Liz has the feeling that she finally belongs somewhere, to someone who will always take care of her. And when Max proposes, a year and a half after leaving their world behind, all she can do is accept with tears in her eyes and the memory of a heartbeat kicking in her chest.</p><p>“No measure of time with you will be enough,” Max says at their wedding reception, surrounded by their loved ones in a feast that will last for eons. “But let’s start with forever.”</p><p>And unexpectedly, inexplicably, the old Liz Ortecho — the girl who needed to have everything set in black and white and perfectly explained by science — becomes a reckless warrior who sets to defend her family, the one she chose for herself, the one she bonded over blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun facts &amp; other stuff to help you understand the storyline:</p><p>* I have read the books, but only in Spanish. Quotes and other things you may recognize are from Google searches and quotes I found online.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>